Into Another Man's Arm's
by RandyOrtonRules62
Summary: He hurt her to the core with all his drinking and cheating, Riley thought she never find love after him. But she did. Now after 8 months he's back wanting another chance. One thing to remember, Riley O'Malley doesn't believe in second chances... Randy Orton/OC/Roman Reigns I guess you can count this as romance but it's not labeled.


**A/N: **Please review.

**Into Another Man's Arms**

"I'm almost done; I'll be up in a sec… I'll go as fast as I can baby… Love you too... Bye." Riley sighed in contentment as she finished off her Jack and Coke; she had just got off the phone with her boyfriend. Her perfect boyfriend. Gosh she loved him to death, couldn't get that teen girl smile off her face. Brushing her red chestnut hair away from her eyes Riley looked around the bar; it was slightly vacant and had a calm atmosphere. It was just what the doctor ordered after a stressful day at work, being the head WWE script writer was taking its toll on her.

_What is he doing here!? _Riley's misty gray orbs racked over his built form, he looked much better than he did 10 months ago. His hair freshly cut, his tattoos freshly colored and his skin no longer had that sickly pale look to it. _He got clean. _Riley felt like crying, tears of joy that is, even though they were no longer seeing each other she still had love for him in her heart. Riley's breath caught in her throat when the tanned man held her glance, she had been caught watching. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

The red-headed beauty stopped berating herself long enough to realize he was beckoning her over to him. A since of betrayal overcame her senses, it felt like she was cheating on the man who held her heart with the man who once had her heart but trampled all over it as if she weren't deserving of love. Without even knowing it Riley had already had been moving towards the figure dressed in black, how in the hell did that happen?

She hadn't even known what to say once she got to him so she just sat down without a word of acknowledgement. Staring at her hands she couldn't figure out why she was so nervous, it was just like old times, that's the problem she didn't want it to be like old times. Hopefully that was water in his cup.

"Rie..." his voice rang out painfully as he glanced at her; Riley's hair was a rich shade of mahogany red. It flowed in waves to adorn her glowing, porcelain-like skin. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, were a bright, misty grey and seemed to brighten the world. Had she smiled, the world would sigh with contentment. Had she laughed, the world would laugh with her. And had she wept, the whole world would want to comfort her.

"Randy." Finally looking up into his icy blue eyes she saw raw emotion and what she thought could be tears. _What the hell is he crying for!? I'm the one that was treated like dirt! _"How...How have you been?" Riley asked after suppressing her anger.

"Good as I'll ever be, I know you must be wondering why I'm in here after all the shit that went down." Laughing bitterly he took a sip of his drink. "It's water yanno."

"I wasn't wondering but yeah what are you doing in here?" Taking in his somber demeanor Riley got the urge to comfort him, but she couldn't not after what happened between them.

"Just wanted to see if I could handle it all… handle being around all this liquor. Look Rie I know I put you through a lot-"

"That's an understatement." She cut her eyes towards him.

"… And I know sorry is just a word, it means nothing to you but can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" That's all he needed to find some sort of peace within his miserable existence, her forgiveness. He couldn't, wouldn't, move on until she forgave him.

"I forgave you a long time Randy… I wouldn't be as happy as I am with Roman if I kept ties with you" Riley didn't mean to bring the shield member into this but he already knew they were an item, had been for 8 months, so no big deal right?

Randy had been silent for awhile now that hurt to the core. He knew they were dating but his mind wouldn't let it register to his heart, somewhere in there he knew he could get her back, that he hadn't lost her completely. He could only blame himself for his actions; no one forced him to take all his problems to the bottle.

"I'm sorry-"

"No don't apologize; it's my entire fault anyway. If I hadn't drank and cheated on you all the time then we would still be together, I would still be able to…t-to come home to you." Pushing his glass away, he ached for a shot of Jack or Hennessey. No! It was time to deal with his problems like a man; he had to see what he lost in order to learn from it.

"Randy, I just wanna move on, the past is the past and I won't let it define either of us, okay? I'm really proud of you for sobering up; hopefully you'll never go down that road or drag another woman down that path with you." Patting his shoulder she was about to make her exit.

"Wait Rie, I have to ask." When she sat back down he continued. "Is there any possibility that we can ever get back tog-?"

"I can't do that... I- I- I." Taking a deep breathe Riley cleared the cobwebs from her head. "You know I don't believe in second chances and I'm happy with Roman, okay I'm really happy right now so please don't… do that."

"Are you really happy with that over-grown muscle freak!?" Randy hadn't meant to get mad but dammit Riley was his first! Sighing he regained his composure and talked with more restraint. "That was out of line, I'm sorry."

"I love him, Roman, I love him and judging by the way things are going now we're gonna be together for a long time. I'm not trying to hurt you, I still love you, but I honestly believe we'll never be together again. I'm sorry but that's just how it is." Standing to her full height Riley slung on her jacket, waving goodbye she existed the hotel bar.

He'd never find another Riley O'Malley, if only he hadn't drove her into another man arms.

* * *

"Damn, what took so long Lee?" Worry radiated off the huge Samoan as he pulled his girlfriend inside their hotel room. "I was so fucking scared that some lunatic got a hold of you."

"Sorry baby, I sort of got sidetracked by something, didn't mean to make ya' worry." Riley loosely wrapped her arms around his neck and placed gentle feather light kisses along his jaw. "All better now?"

Roman's strong tattooed arm wrapped around her waist while the other brushed strands of hair out of her face. "Mnmm, tell me what had you so distracted." His chocolate brown eyes peered into her gray ones awaiting an answer; no suspicions arose in his deep voice though.

"Nothing important, trust me on that." With that Riley leaned up and captured his lips with her own. "I really did miss you."


End file.
